Glass gasket can enhance sealing between a glass and a vehicle bodywork, reduce noises, and improve safety and appearance of the glass.
A vehicular rear triangular window assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The vehicular rear triangular window assembly includes: a glass 11 and a gasket 12 formed around an edge of the glass 11. The gasket 12 includes a glue surface 121, a lip 122 and a groove 123 for accommodating glue. The groove 123 is formed in the glue surface 121 and adapted for preventing the glass glue from flowing transversely during coating, so as to avoid a glue leak. The lip 122 is sheet-shaped and can deform when it is squeezed. The gasket 12 is generally formed by an injection molding process.
Specifically, the injection molding process includes: disposing the glass 11 inside an injection mold die; plasticizing a raw material into liquid plastic; injecting the liquid plastic into a cavity inside the injection mold die; and cooling and curing the liquid plastic in the cavity of the injection mold die. In this way, the gasket 12 having a shape matched with that of the cavity of the injection mold die is formed.
However, during closing the injection mold die, the glass inside the injection mold die may be crushed if the glass is not located at a right position, or a pressure of closing the injection mold die is too high.
When the liquid plastic is injected into the injection mold die, the broken glass may slide with the flow of the liquid plastic, and possibly scratch an inner side of the injection mold die. Using an injection mold die with scratches to form a gasket, defects may be formed on a surface of the gasket, which reduces the injection molding yield.